Your Love Forever
by FallOutGirls
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort, but died in the process. A letter has been placed on his grave... what does it say? Please R&R.


**Your Love Forever** by Monkeys Rok my Sox

AN: K, first off, I own nothing. Nada. Blank. Second of all, this is the first angst fanfic that I've done., so... yea. I know, you don't care. Third of all, just to let you know, Harry died from exhaustion after finally killing Voldemort in this story. Fourth of all, review!

Dear Harry,  
You wouldn't believe how much I miss you. It's so strange and lonely, not having you around me. Everything, at first seemed so distant, so unimportant, to me, once you were gone; I completely isolated myself from everyone- family, friends, everyone. But now, I'm learning, and I've been going out more, and I've started to rebuild a social life for myself.  
Some people would probably consider me insane, writing a letter to a dead man. But that's what makes it even more appealing to me; I can tell you all my feelings, without ever having to worry about anyone finding it or knowing.  
Do you remember how much we loved each other, Harry? Or in heaven, to you forget earthly love and then love everyone equally? I remember when you proposed to me like it was yesterday; we were at Ron and Hermione's wedding- one summer after I had graduated from Hogwarts- and they had asked you, the best man, to make a speech. As I write this, your exact words flash through my mind:  
"Well, I'm usually not very good at this speech thing," you began, standing on a chair so everyone could see you, "But today, I think I know exactly what to say. I remember the first time Ron and myself became friends with Hermione: we were rescuing her from a troll that had been set loose in the castle, and later lied to a teacher to protect us. Things like that just demand friendship between people.  
"I can also recall the first time I noticed something between Hermione and Ron: Ron was, as usual, begging for her to let us copy her homework-" there was a small eruption of laughter "- and she was, of course, about to say no, but then she looked at Ron and had this strange look on her face, and she relented.  
"How could two people, two people who always quarreled together, eventually marry each other?" you questioned the attentive audience. "it's love, true, true love. Besides, getting probably won't make that much of a difference, considering they've been bickering like a married couple since they were eleven!" Everyone, including myself, laughed as Ron tried to punch you in the arm, and then you continued, in a more serious tone, "Yes, it's obvious that the two of them share a bond of true love, and to both of them, I give my blessing. To Mr. And Mrs. Ronald Weasley," you toasted, raising your glass, and everyone followed.  
"Yes, it's true love that they feel for another," you continued, seeming a little less sure of yourself now, "And I have been lucky enough to experience this as well, and I, like Hermione and Ron, don't want the opportunity to join our lives together to pass me by." You jumped down off the chair, and kneeled in front of me, who was standing near the front of the crowd, and pulled a black velvet box out of you pocket. "Ginny," you began, "I can't think of anyone else I would rather spend the rest of my life with. Will you," at this point you opened the box, "Marry me?" It was a beautiful diamond ring, and I could faintly hear everyone else start to chant, "Say yes! Say yes!" But al I saw were your big emerald eyes, looking up at me expectantly, pleadingly.  
"Are you insane?" I cried, and you looked hurt for a moment. "Of course I'll marry you!" I then threw my arms around you as the crowd cheered, and then we kissed, a kiss I will never forget. Tears welling up in my eyes with happiness, I watched as you slipped the diamond ring onto my finger as all the guests applauded. Do you remember that day?  
That, hands down, was the happiest day of my life. I only wish we had been able to marry before the Final Battle that had occurred six months later, but of course it never happened, and I have no wedding band to remind me of you, simply an engagement ring.  
Harry, if you are watching me from heaven, you probably know already that I am sharing an apartment in Diagon Alley with a good friend of mine named Liz, and that currently, I am going through Auror training. I had been looking forward to the two of us working together as Aurors, side by side, but now that will never happen. This is my last year of training, and although it's hard work, I'm enjoying it immensely.  
Draco Malfoy, who you and I have called a friend ever since he offered a truce, says that it's been two years since you left, and why don't I move on with my life already, start over? I know he's trying to help in his own way, but in actuality, you were my life, and it's been very hard for me to move on without you.  
Ron and Hermione were, of course, extremely upset, but they helped each other through it. I didn't have someone like that to help me through it however, since the person who would help me would be you, and you were gone. I used to constantly have tears running down my face every time your name was even mentioned; now, the tears don't flow down my cheeks. I can tell everyone is relieved by this, and thinks that it means I'm healing, but in reality, I'm not crying on the outside- I'm crying on the inside.  
Harry, I miss you, and I hope you miss me too. Liz keeps saying I should go out and start meeting- and dating- again, but how could I do that, knowing the man that's perfect for me isn't on this planet? I do wish she won't get her hopes up... Harry, I will love you forever, and the day we see each other in heaven again will indeed be a joyful one.  
Your love forever,

Ginevra Molly Weasley


End file.
